I'll Teach You To Be Sexy
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Blaine's more than willling. But what if things go too far?


_So what if Blaine did show Kurt how to be sexy? what would happen?_

* * *

'I have as much knowledge and sexual appeal as a baby penguin!'

Blaine held back a laugh, knowing this was a serious matter. He had to figure out a way to make Kurt realised what being sexy was like.

'What if I show you what being sexy is like?'

Kurt froze, hesitance in his eyes. 'Well I'm not you Blaine. I can't mimic you because that's just copying and it's not teaching me anything.'

The fellow junior shook his head. 'No, I mean what if I actually teach you what feeling sexy is like?'

'Okay...And how do you plan on doing that?' There was a hint of amusement among all that uncertainty in Kurt's voice.

Blaine didn't answer; he just trailed his fingers over Kurt's bare forearm. The other boy paled with realisation.

'Blaine,' Kurt warned, as a strange tingling feeling settled in his stomach.

The older boy knew what he was doing to Kurt-well not really, seeing as he was nearly as clueless, but he had a fairly good inkling. He slowly stood, grasping Kurt's hand and twirling him around.

'What are you doing?'

The junior smiled and pulled the boy closer. 'Teaching you.'

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's rough fingertips trailed along the gap between his jumper and his pants. His lip was red from biting it to keep quiet as Blaine did strange things to him.

When Blaine's hand pushed underneath his jumper and up his back, Kurt lost all sense of coherent thought. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him, forgetting that they were "just friends" for a few delightful seconds, and relishing in the feel of Blaine's mouth moving against his. And Blaine tasted _good_. Like a Medium Drip, Redvines and peppermint all mixed in one.

However, all dreams have to end.

When Kurt realised exactly what was happening he gasped and jumped a good 3 feet back, hands flying to his mouth.

'Ohmygod I'm so-shit.' The junior met Blaine's dark eyes once before dashing out of the room.

'Kurt! Wait! Argh crap.' Blaine muttered, trying to run a hand through his gelled hair with little success. 'Well _that_ failed.' He sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to fix this mess now.

Kurt slammed the classroom door behind him, listening to it bolt shut with a resounding relief. What the hell just happened? He had just made out with the guy who insisted that he wanted to be "just friends" and now he was really confused. Talk about mixed messages.

He slid down against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs. This was just great. He probably just screwed up their relationship by kissing him. Then again, Blaine had been touching him sexually. But had he just been demonstrating? Or did he secretly enjoy it?

Right now, Blaine was anything but turned on. He was trying to find his best friend and apologize, which was proving to be difficult because _no one_ knew where the hell Kurt was.

Blaine checked empty classrooms and vacant studios but there was absolutely no sign of Kurt. However when he tried to barge through a locked door Blaine not only hurt his shoulder, but he realised that for the door to be locked, someone had to lock it from the other side.

'Kurt?' He pressed his face to the small window, peering inside. It was mostly empty, except for the small wisp of Dalton jumper that could be seen in the bottom corner of the window.

'Kurt, please open up! We need to talk.'

Blaine waited, hopeful, when he heard a small voice murmur, 'No shit we do.'

Kurt had wanted to be left alone. To figure all of this out. But of course Blaine had to scare the shit out of him by pounding into the door.

He couldn't talk to him like this. Not when he was barely holding together as his confusion and conflicted feelings threatened to tear him apart.

But he also knew Blaine wouldn't go away anytime soon. Kurt sighed, reaching up and flicking out the bolt in a single motion.

Kurt stared at the wall as Blaine slipped into the room. 'What do you want?'

The junior saw his friend wince, but ignored the hint of guilt building in his chest. 'I'm sorry.'

Kurt just groaned. 'You know what? I'm not doing this. I can't do this right now.'

'What are you talking about?'

The boy leapt up in frustration. 'Do you have any idea how confused you keep making me? You keep sending me all these mixed messages and you're hot one minute and cold the next! Oh man now I know what you see in Katy Perry.' When Blaine started to chuckle, Kurt nearly slapped him.

'This ain't funny god dammit Blaine! How can you laugh about this? We need to figure this out once and for all.'

'I'm sorry, it's just you're cute when you're mad.'

Kurt gaped at him. '_What_?' He shrieked.

Blaine reached up to touch his hair, but the boy jerked away.

'Don't touch me.' He growled.

The older boy froze, worry shooting through his face. 'Umm, okay then.'

'We need to once and for all figure out exactly where we stand. We need to-Blaine why are you staring at me?'

'Sorry it's just...your hair is kind of hot when it's slightly mussed up. And,' the boy stepped forward, cupping Kurt's cheek, 'it's really sexy when your cheeks are red from being mad.'

Kurt was still mad. 'Do you know how hard it's been all this time not to jump your bones whenever I see you?'

'Do you know how hard it's been for _me_ not to jump _your_ bones? I didn't want to screw this up so I stayed in the safe zone-'

'Well trust me, that plan didn't work.'

Blaine sighed, his eyes boldly staring at Kurt's baby pink lips. 'Let me...'

'What? Let you what?'

'Let me not screw this up.'

Kurt met Blaine's eyes, and saw the love and utter compassion for him. His fury faded just enough for him to nod in consent.

Blaine slowly leaned into him and pressed their lips together, his hand pressing into the small of his back. Kurt smiled, burying his hands into Blaine's soft curls. This was what he'd wanted. This desire was what had kept him up at night with confusion and fear. And now that it was in his grasp, he wasn't letting it go.

When Blaine pulled back, there was joy mingled with concern and worry but the most dominant feeling was love.

'Am I screwing us up again?'

'Only if you keep talking.' Kurt muttered as he kissed the boy, smirking at the relieved sigh that came from Blaine.

'So...friends?' Blaine murmured sarcastically.

'Boyfriends.'

* * *

_Is it them? Probs not. Would it happen on Glee? Unfortunately, no. So we fans must write it ourselves. Reviews please :D_

_P.S. Apparently Blaine and Kurt go back to McKinley! *fangirl squeal*_


End file.
